


關於同居那件事(香草味蕾-番外3)

by mooncat666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900G, 900Gavin, Cake RK900, Cakeverse, Fork & Cake, Fork Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: Humans&Cakeverse AU架空世界無關本傳香草味蕾-Open up your taste buds後續日常本篇-https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214498





	關於同居那件事(香草味蕾-番外3)

關於同居那件事

* * *

　　奈斯貼在蓋文的背後，對吃完晚餐後說要幫他洗碗的人不安份地上下其手。

　　一手從腰間溜上了蓋文胸口，輕柔的揉捏他的胸肌，另一手則往下鑽了去，貼在他的髖骨邊上，因為略緊的牛仔褲無法再更深入，不安分的唇則靠在他的後頸啃咬著，十足十的妨礙作業。

　　「你就不能……好好的讓我把盤子……洗完嗎！」奈斯的香氣散在他頸間，手故意有一下沒一下挑著他的乳頭，讓他想忍住顫抖都很費力。

　　「你直接搬到我那邊，以後也不用洗盤子。」

　　「唔……啊？」蓋文被撩得緊，腦子一時還轉不過來。「你說什麼……」

　　「我們都交往那麼久了，也該同居了吧？」奈斯把原本貼在髖骨上的手收回，解開他牛仔褲的褲頭，就直直的往下貼上。

　　「去你的哪有很久啊？」蓋文連忙抓住奈斯，制止他已經徹底妨礙到工作的手。「你就不能等等嗎！」

　　「我等很久了。」奈斯把二手從蓋文身上收回，伸過他把水龍頭給關掉之後，環住他的腰間。「你應該先處理我。」

　　「媽的我應該一拳打昏你！」蓋文想推開奈斯環在他腰上的手，但他扣得緊，說話的氣息就吐在他的耳後，濃烈的香草味又包上來，蓋文幾乎無法抵抗。「夠了你……放手！」

　　奈斯乖巧地放開，退了幾步，用無辜的眼神望著怒氣沖沖轉過身的蓋文。

　　這個無賴！明明就是他一直在擾亂自己，為什麼有辦法可以馬上擺出一副無辜的樣子！「Shit！」

　　蓋文推開他走向自家客廳，奈斯則立刻跟了上去抱住他。

　　「生氣了？」話雖然這樣說著，但又把手探進了蓋文的衣內，直接襲上他的乳頭。

　　「啊！你到底是！」蓋文爆氣，轉過身一把將奈斯推倒在沙發上。「啊！」

　　奈斯伸出手抓住蓋文，讓他重心不穩直接倒在自己身上，環住他，親上了蓋文的髮。「我愛你。」

　　「混蛋！」蓋文臉上潮紅微泛，嘖罵摸著奈斯的臉，吻了上去。

　　淡香草的味道又顯得濃厚起來，奈斯的舌尖傳來甜味，香甜得令人捨不得停止，逐漸厚重起來的滋味，蓋文覺得自己幾乎要醉在裡面。

　　直到蓋文發現自己的鼻息罷了工，伸手撐起自己離開奈斯的唇舌。

　　「你就愛我這混蛋。」奈斯親上蓋文鼻頭上的深色疤痕，泛紅又怒羞的臉，都讓他覺得可愛。

　　親吻鼻頭的疤痕會讓蓋文微微瑟縮，這個位子能讓蓋文最直接地接受到他的氣味。

　　蓋文幾乎算是被強迫地接收奈斯頸間散出的香甜，弄得他心頭滿是難耐。

　　他又伸手把奈斯推倒躺在沙發，解開他襯衫的扣子，開始邊舔邊咬著奈斯的胸口，順著奈斯的腹肌往上吻到乳首，讓奈斯發出舒服的低喘。

　　「好吃嗎？」

　　「嗯？還可以？」蓋文舔了唇，眼神濛上了一點迷魅，無意中散發的色氣讓奈斯覺得心頭一忡。

　　「你以後不准在別人面前舔嘴巴。」

　　「啊？」

　　奈斯捧起蓋文的臉，用舌把唾液沾上他的唇周。「只有在我面前可以。」

　　甜甜的香氣繞在蓋文的唇間，讓蓋文有點傻眼，伸手想擦掉，卻被奈斯一把拉住。「你有病嗎？」

　　「用舔的，誰准你擦了？」

　　蓋文紅起臉，乾脆直接吻上奈斯。

　　樂於他的主動，奈斯也很乾脆地再伸出了舌與他交纏。

　　「想要我了嗎？」蓋文撩起上衣，把奈斯的手放上自己胸口。

　　「我恨不得永遠不放開你。」奈斯盯著蓋文，直接卻不做作的話反而讓蓋文害羞地又紅了臉。

　　他很清楚奈斯沒有說謊，就因為這麼清楚，蓋文身上的緋紅更深。

　　奈斯充滿情慾的甜香味變得更加濃厚，幾乎讓蓋文有點喘不過氣來，卻無法抗拒，他想要他的一切。

　　蓋文把自己的身體往下滑，伸手解開奈斯的褲腰，隔著內褲吻著他已經興奮起來的肉柱。

　　「噢……蓋文……」奈斯發出舒服的喘息，靠倒在沙發扶手上享受著蓋文的主動。

　　他很快地拉開了那件單薄的底褲，讓奈斯略為興奮的肉莖跳出，單手扶著，伸出溫潤的舌舔了上去。

　　「嗯哼……」

　　奈斯的喘息讓蓋文十分滿意，他在傘狀的前端接縫細細繞著，用舌輕壓滲出些微水的前端，再往下舔舐著逐漸漲起的青筋，手指繞上囊袋，將奈斯的肉柱給含進口中。

　　「唔噢！」奈斯沒有壓抑自己的聲音，蓋文的技術有點好到讓他難以忍下想射精的衝動，溫潤的口緊緊包覆著他，舌頭不時地繞著或按壓，力量輕重掌握得恰到好處。

　　之前到底是哪個王八蛋可以讓他這樣服務？奈斯不由得吃起醋來。

　　蓋文含吐著奈斯的肉莖，看見奈斯臉上複雜的神色，反而加快了吞吐的速度。

　　「喔、喔……蓋文，慢點……」

　　蓋文沒有聽從，速度未減之外，雙手在根部及囊袋或重或輕的逗弄，讓奈斯更喘了起來。

　　奈斯的喘息聲及以散發得更加濃厚的香味，讓蓋文的下體跟著微脹，剛才已經被奈斯挑了一半的情慾，更加明顯。

　　「唔喔、蓋文……我要、我快射了……」奈斯想推開蓋文，但他並沒有離開的意思，反而更用力地吸吮，讓奈斯幾乎抵到他的喉間。

　　「唔啊！」奈斯被蓋文緊含的口腔弄到痙攣，無法抑止地射在了蓋文口中。

　　蓋文悶哼了一聲，皺著眉，將奈斯的愛液給吞了進去，咳了二聲。

　　「你還好嗎？」奈斯擔憂地把蓋文的臉抬起來。

　　蓋文又咳了一聲。「有點難吃。」

　　「那你還吃。」奈斯輕撫著蓋文的臉皺眉，他不太想問蓋文自己的精液對他來說是什麼味道。

　　「……你的話……我大概什麼都可以吃下肚。」蓋文半開玩笑地說，坐起身把奈斯壓在自己身下，帶著淺笑。「我要吃你。」

　　奈斯抬頭看看蓋文的表情，伸出手摸他耳方上頭的髮。「怎麼了？你心情好像不太好。」

　　「嗯？沒有啊。」蓋文對奈斯笑了笑，「為什麼這麼說？」

　　「別騙我，你知道你騙不了我的。」奈斯把蓋文拉下貼在自己胸口，讓他能傾聽自己的心跳聲。

　　蓋文撫上他的臉。「我不知道，只是有點低落。」明明感覺很幸福，一股不安就是繞在蓋文的心頭排除不了。

　　奈斯吻住蓋文，伸手滑動撫摸他的腰臀。「我是你的……不要亂想。」

　　他把奈斯手拉到前方，讓他搓揉自己已經顯得腫脹的下體，發出細細渴求的呻吟。「奈斯……給我……我想要你。」

　　蓋文的前端已有點溼潤，奈斯很輕易地把他的陰莖包覆在手中抽送，蓋文用手靠著沙發勉強撐坐在奈斯身上，身體不自覺得向後弓縮。逐漸發熱的軀體把緋紅染了蓋文全身，隨著奈斯的抽送擺著腰，磨蹭著他才剛射精的肉柱，再次充血硬了起來。

　　「唔……唔啊……」相對於肉莖上奈斯包得緊實的手，後方的空虛讓蓋文的身體覺得不滿足，他伏下身吻著奈斯的唇邊，發出懇求的呢喃。「不夠……奈斯、我想要……」

　　奈斯吻著蓋文，把手移到他後方的軟穴，伸進去按壓前列腺的點位。

　　「喔、啊……」蓋文擰眉喘息，有些急躁。「再、再深一點……」

　　感覺到蓋文有些焦躁的反應，奈斯伸手拉開一旁的茶几尋找潤滑液，沾上了手後直接探了二指進去。

　　「啊啊……」蓋文顫起，他想聞著奈斯的氣味，又不敢將重量全壓在奈斯身上，窄小的沙發讓他沒有施力點撐著，只能一邊扶著椅背，另一邊扶著沙發的邊角，受著奈斯送進的快感。

　　奈斯伸了手將他直接捉下吻住，讓蓋文直接靠上自己，雖然不太好使力，但蓋文的體溫直接傳來，讓他情慾更加高漲。

　　蓋文發現奈斯脹起的陰莖就抵在他的小腹上，還有越發濃厚的甜香，繞著他的口鼻讓他無法忽視，他睜開眼看著奈斯對他充滿情慾的眼神，不禁微笑。他吻上奈斯，貪著他口中甘甜吸吮著，而後撐起自己的身，讓奈斯的手指滑出，扶著肉莖，把奈斯壓進自己的體內。

　　「啊、啊哈……」後穴被塞滿的瞬間蓋文帶點痙攣的顫起，溼熱的軟肉緊緊纏住了奈斯。

　　「蓋文……」奈斯扶上他的腰，順著大腿撫摸。

　　蓋文扶住奈斯的小腹，抬起自己的臀部，讓奈斯的肉莖在自己的軟穴裡進出，火熱的肉莖被包覆在軟肉拉扯，不時牽動著最敏感的腺點。微微的薄汗從蓋文身體裡浮上，比平常更熱的身體讓額上的汗珠明顯多了，輕輕掉在他眉頭上。

　　「呼哈、哈……」蓋文的前方本來就被奈斯挑到硬挺，奈斯分了一手環住，讓蓋文抽抖得更加厲害。

　　濃烈的香氣伴著汗水味在空氣中交雜，他現在無心去阻止奈斯的動作，後穴傳來的水聲和抽插產生的聲音今天特別明顯，每次壓下奈斯的前端似乎都壓到了更深的地方，繃直的身體更能感受到一次一次擦過他敏感的弱點，反覆地把蓋文帶上越深的高潮。

　　「唔啊、啊、啊哈……」蓋文撐著不讓渾身酥麻帶來的無力讓自己往後仰去，奈斯套弄他的速度更加快速，他就越想讓奈斯狠狠頂上他的深處。「奈、奈斯、我想要你……想要你……」

　　奈斯摟住他的腰，扶著椅背把自己挺起，將蓋文反壓在自己身體底下。

　　「唔！咦咦……」蓋文被奈斯突如其來的動作嚇了一下，還沒來得及反應發生了什麼事，奈斯立刻在他體內重新抽插起來。「啊啊──奈、奈斯……」

　　「你不是想要我嗎？我也想要你……」

　　奈斯抬起蓋文的腿，撞進蓋文的深處，內壁因為頂撞的刺激緊絞著他不放，層疊的摺皺在抽插時不斷地被拉扯，奈斯的速度讓蓋文短促的不停換氣，交雜著呻吟盪在空氣中。

　　「啊哈、哈、嗯啊……」蓋文扶上奈斯的背，一腳勾上他的腰間，讓他有更大的空間可以在自己體內進出，他只知道奈斯的汗水沾染了自己，散發的香草味讓他腦子更不清楚，除了想要奈斯以外什麼也沒有。

　　他知道蓋文的反應代表了什麼，奈斯吻上蓋文，把自己不斷地往他體內送，往他最舒服的地方頂去，讓蓋文渾身因高潮而無聲的顫抖。

　　「嗚……」蓋文緊緊扣住奈斯，全身的抽搐把奈斯夾得死緊，讓奈斯也不禁發出咽嗚，他的手圈起蓋文的肉柱，套弄著讓他還沒射出的精液被解放出來。

　　「噫噫噫！哈、啊哈……」因乾性高潮而混身顫動的身體還沒平復，又被奈斯帶上另一個高點，蓋文忍不住跟著奈斯再次抽送起來的動作放聲浪叫。「嗯啊、啊啊……奈斯……啊啊！」

　　奈斯嗚咽著把灼液釋放在蓋文被他塞滿的後穴裡，感受到炙熱而收縮的腸道像是想擠出更多。

　　他緩緩地把自己從蓋文體內退出，腥白的體液跟著滑出，然而快感還沒從身上褪去，又讓蓋文顫抖起來。奈斯往上輕親了一下他的唇，而後開始仔細地吻著他的耳際、頸部，再帶至他的胸口，用舌挑著堅挺的乳首。

　　「不、不要……奈斯……」渾身疲軟的蓋文無力抗拒，只能伸出手想遮掩被挑弄的端點。

　　「嗯？」奈斯假意不知地往下腹遊去，舔著被他胡亂弄髒的每一處。

　　「不要吃……」蓋文伸起手臂遮掉自己火熱的臉。

　　「為什麼？」奈斯舔到他的下體，又讓蓋文抖動起來。

　　蓋文只是搖著頭沒有回應，奈斯輕輕吁了口氣，趴上他的身體，把他遮去大半臉的手臂拿開。「你知道這樣不太公平，你可以吃我為什麼我不能吃你的？」

　　「這種事要公平個鬼……」蓋文的臉仍然紅透著，撇過頭去逃避奈斯的眼。「你他媽的歪理一堆……」

　　「嗯哼？」奈斯笑了笑，摸著蓋文發燙的臉頰。「我說真的，不搬來跟我一起住嗎？帶著Tiger過去，你不用二邊跑，你沒空回家時我也能幫你顧她。」

　　蓋文又再次避開了眼神，把臉湊上他的肩膀埋住。「再讓我考慮一下。」

　　奈斯伸手揉著蓋文的後腦，嘆氣。「你又在擔心什麼了嗎？」

　　他搖頭，奈斯當然知道不是沒有，而是不肯說，他輕摸蓋文的後髮，決定不要再逼迫他現在做決定。

　　「那等你想好，我們再談。」奈斯溫柔地吻著蓋文的額，用一貫的溫柔包容著他。

　　「……對不起……」蓋文很小很小的聲音說，他不知道奈斯有沒有聽到，他現在只想感受奈斯的體溫和他身上傳來的香草味道，其它都不想去想。

 


End file.
